A Starry Night
by N12
Summary: Nami and Zoro are at it again but inside a crows nest? Let me know what you think and if you'd like to see zoros perspective next time! ZoroXNami


The Starry Night

It was a starry night and everything seemed normal, but there was a certain boat in the ocean that night. It was the Straw Hat Pirates. And there was particular orange head pirate sitting in the crows nest. This girl was Nami. Everything was going fine until a nakama went to the kitchen for a late night snack and happened to notice the orange beauty in the night sky. Her hair was flowing through the wind and her clothes fit perfectly on her nice slim, curvy body.

"Oi! Can I come up?" Zoro asked in his deep husky voice of his.

"Sure why not?" Nami replied. Nami has always been curious about Zoro he was the whole package! There just has to be some way for Nami to get her hands on him.

As soon as Zoro climbed up to the crows nest he began looking at the stars and so did I. It was a starry night the most stars I've ever seen! You could smell the ocean and the night air was crisp. I glanced at Zoro for quick second admiring his toned body.

"Is there something wrong?" Zoro asked. Oh crap! I didn't realize I was still staring at Zoro!

"U-um nothings wrong! I uh." Before I could even finish my sentence Zoro was tightly hold me in his arms

and silenced me with a kiss. It was the kind of kiss that was rough, spicy and savory. The kind of kiss you'd want all the time. Zoro broke our kiss and he began giving me soft, light kisses from jaw line to my collarbone. It was so delightful I couldn't help but moan.

Zoro then began kissing me on the lips again, but this time with a little tongue. Zoro still kissing me began to reach for my bikini string and pulled on it. After taking of my bra my breast had a slight bounce to them. Zoro then took his lips away from mine and began breathing over my pink peaks. I couldn't help but to throw my head back and moan. After breathing over my peaks he then began licking and sucking on one peak and rubbing his thumb on the other. I couldn't take this anymore the joy he gave me made me feel so good that I began calling his name out simultaneously.

Zoro gave a grin not just any kind of grin but a devilish grin. Zoro traced his finger from the valley to my breast to the groin area. He began sliding of my pants and underwear and he knew I was already wet because my panties don't lie. He began flicking my clit and kissing me as well. It was a shock of joy that spread all through out my body. And I'm glad he was kissing me or everyone would wake up to see me kissing zoro with my bikini off.

Zoro stopped flicking my clit and began inserting his two fingers into my womb. My body began arching forward and my head was thrown back from that shock of joy. Zoro continuously began thrusting his to finger inside of me. This was one joyride that made me have drool coming down from my mouth. Zoro broke his kiss and just stared at me with hungry eyes. He was so sexy that even his stare turned me on.

I was on the break of cumming that I began to repeat Zoro over and over again. I was panting really fast and zoro was thrusting his two fingers even faster. And with a sharp cry muffled over by a kiss my juices began flowing over his fingers. My sex was still twitching and once it stopped Zoro began to take his finger out of my sex and licked the juices from me. There was still some of my juice on his lips and cheeks. That I leaned forward and licked it all off while doing so I began unzipping zoro's pants and taking off his shirt. After doing so I was now on top of zoros lap and I could feel his shaft twitch with precum against my stomach. Biting my lip I gave a mere glance to Zoro. He grabbed my hips and lifted me on top of his shaft. Slowly sliding down his shaft gave a spark inside me that made me moan and warm everywhere. I put my hands on top of zoros chest and began slowly bobbing up and down on to his shaft. Zoro was moaning and growling and calling my name out. I was panting and moaning I coud feel his shaft twitch inside my body and rub against my clit.

Zoro and I couldn't take it anymore. Zoro grabbed my hips and thrust me further into his shaft harder and faster we were both panting and moaning. And with the final pump zoro's hot juice was inside of me and my juice was mixing with his and flowing onto his shaft. I slumped into the arms of a swordsman and after my body settled I whispered into his ear, "More. Make me go crazy."

I was then lying on the bottom while zoro was on top of me. Once again he was staring at me with those eyes of his and couldn't help, but blush. Zoro slowly began to lean forward and kiss me on the cheeks. While doing so zoro was rubbing his shaft over my wet sex. I was getting frustrated because I just wanted to kiss him on the cheeks and have him inside me. I tried moving his head to meat my lips, but he just moved his head to the other cheek. I then tried to move my hips up for him to go inside me, but just kept rubbing away.

Ugh! I couldn't take it anymore! "Zoro I want to kiss you and I want you inside me." I pleaded. Zoro then responded with another one of his grins. He then gave me a passionate kiss and quickly started thrusting inside of me. My mind was clouded and drool was sliding down my cheek. I began moaning and lifting my hips higher and as soon as I did so My back arched forward. Zoro began repeatedly thrusting into that same spot giving him the same result. While were kissing zoro slowly reach his hand to one of my peaks and began flicking at it. My whole body was burning with excitement and joy. And with a sharp cry I had juices over his shaft. Zoro then licked the drool that came out of my mouth and began giving me soft kisses again.

My mind was clouded and my sex was twitching. And once everything calmed down I was slumping into the swordsman's arms once again. His shaft was still inside me and I began staring into what was once a starry night and is now day light.

"Zoro why the hell did you now come up here?" I asked

In response was a slight chuckle and I am sure we would be doing this again.


End file.
